


100 Things #73 (Aristocats)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [73]
Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #73 (Aristocats)

Thomas O'Malley was an alley cat and he liked it that way. No ties, no commitments, and absolutely no responsibilities. He was footloose and free to go where ever the road may lead. A wander in the countryside or a night hanging with Scat cat and the boys in Paris. It was all the same to him. Yep, he loved his life as a swinging bachelor until the day Duchess and the kittens walked into his life.


End file.
